the tragic life of Percy Jackson
by Darknight179
Summary: Percy Jackson is an ordinary child who has a huge learning disability called Dyspraxia watch as he tries to control the disability and not it control him but there will be many obstacles ranging from bullies to teachers who don't give a care about anything he does but the main question is will he triumph or fall
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own PJO or HOO_**

chapter 1 birth

Percy Jackson was born on the 1st of September 1997 to the parents of Poseidon Olympian and Sally Jackson at the kings Lynn hospital in England. Percy didn't know what his life had in store for him from being bullied to his mum's boyfriend threatening to kill her and then doing suicide by hanging himself in the own house where Percy lived. He will have such a difficult life where all he wants is to be normal and not a freak or a retard what everybody except his family thinks he is. Watch as he tries to lead a normal life but something always go wrong.

You will see Percy struggle with Dyspraxia at school and how people make fun of him or just ignore him as the teachers do because they think he is just stupid and they think he will say something stupid if they ask him to answer the will learn to keep his head down and not to say anything from what the people say to or about him but the questions is will he will rise above everything that happened or will he fall into a deep pit that he cannot get out of or will he get out stronger than before and not let anything bother him again.

This story will also handle the life's of his family, his mum had a tragic childhood and will see how she handles everything from the past, His brother Jason has no problems like Percy actually he is the complete opposite watch as he helps his family, His sister Thalia is someone who Percy hates why you will find out later in the story and finally his dad who always breaks his promise to the Young Percy Jackson but will love keep them together all will it not be enough and make Percy choose between his dad and his mum.

You will see Percy go from place to place moving from England to Scotland back to England and one again back to Scotland but the most obvious question is will he find true love or will the girl he likes break his heart into a million pieces.

This is the tragic story of Percy Jackson.

_**What do you think the story. Do you think I should carry on or leave it, please leave a review even if it is to flame about this story. A couple of points about this story.**_

_**1. **__** The story **__**will not be a happy story so don't expect a happy ending.**_

_**2. The characters will be OOC so if you don't like that I am sorry please choose a different story.**_

_**3. The story is set in England.**_

_**4. There will be no gods.**_

_**That is all the things about the story hope you enjoy it and please review **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1 Percy s infant years**_

A month has pass since Sally and Poseidon brought Percy home since he was so small for being born 5 weeks early then expected he had many problems with his heart and his brain who knows what problems he will get when he is older. His brother and sister were jealous especially Jason since he was not used to not being the adult center of attention. Jason who is 5 has caused a lot of problems breaking plates, fighting with his sister Thalia but Sally and Poseidon was hoping that he will grow out of the phase and realize he is still getting the same amount of attention even if he does get hurt from accidents like when Poseidon was taking him and Percy out for a walk one day he accidentally hit the curb with the pram which Jason was holding and he flew and landed on the pavement which made Jason have many cuts and bruises which made Jason cry and Sally chucking a bottle of bleach at Poseidon who was cowering behind a table because hell knows no wrath like a women fury when someone hurts her little babies.

Thalia who has just turned 7 is starting her first year in primary which has not been going very well she has a nasty horrible teacher an old women who many people call a witch, Mrs Gander she had grey hair which looked like the top bit of a mop, her eyes were gray as stone and when she looks at you she make you feel like Medusa is looking at you herself ,her voice is as hard as steel nasty and boring which makes many people shudder when she yells its like thunder loud and frightening , many parents wonder why she is teaching such young children when they know she hates the little maggots which according to the year 3 pupil she calls them that and much worse names than that but they are not allowed to say the very naughty words or they will get in trouble. The head teacher Mrs Clarke says they making it all up because she has stayed in many lessons a has notice not a thing going on like the children say. Thalia best friend Clarisse La rue however has a very nice 22-year-old teacher who has just came out of teacher training and is very nice always smiles and makes learning fun for all her pupils which has made Thalia jealous of her friend and no longer playing with her anymore but everybody is sure that they will make up as kids always do.

Poseidon who works at Del Monte which is a factory what makes cans of fruit was recently offered a very good job offer at a new factory bu he had to decline since he did not have a car he could not take the job since it was to far away even by biking it would take 2 hours so he has been in a very bad mood lately and snaps at everything but Sally said to him after he snapped at Jason because he was being so loud was "If you ever yell or snap at my children ever again I will torture you and finally kill you it is alright to tell them of if they were being naughty but I am their mum do you understand so only I can yell at them."

Christmas day has come and like any family that celebrates the holiday the children wake up really early jumping on the parents bed or the parent since Poseidon is only the dad to Percy, Jason and Thalia have different dads who left Sally and don't even send cheque for child support for the oldest two. This means that the children have very different personalities and looks. Thalia looks like Sally with the brownish black hair her eye has the color blue her personality is always telling people off or telling someone what they did she is a bit of a cry baby her brother jokes that she cries more the little Percy which makes her very mad and cry. She loves her grandparents who will do anything for her. Jason is so different to Thalia he has blonde hair but the same blue eyes but that is where the similarities end he is a joker really active you would think he had ADHD but he normally calms down after a while in a little while, he the loves to annoy people what ever you do,do not let him find what you o of because he will find ways to exploit it, like he did to Aphrodite when he found out she was terrified absolutely frightened of frogs Jason found one and put it in her letterbox. Percy looked like his dad which many people would joke about saying they feel sorry for him when he is older he has already has messy hair but it is very small his eyes are very unusual they are like the ocean . The children got all they wanted for Christmas even though they ain't rich quite opposite in fact but Sally will get everything they want or at least try.

6 moths have pass since Percy Jackson has been born and his parents are beginning to become rather worried because he is not showing the proper development other babies have ,they are also worried about his brother and sister have been arguing more and more everyday,earlier when Poseidon had finished feeding Percy they heard a big crashing the front room and saw Jason laying on the floor crying from being told off by his sister for putting the leash with the dog tied it on one of the table legs. They were both shock but Poseidon being the coward he is just left to apparently look after Percy who was doing fine and playing with his teddy white lion was swinging it by it tail,both parents found this really weird as well as all there friends who came round once when Percy was swinging his teddy it hit a mantle piece and it fell on the floor with a big crash Sally shocked and sad at the breaking of one of her many mantle pieces which resembles dopey from Snow white and the seven dwarfs Disney film this mantle piece was sold to Sally parents when they were in Scotland for a holiday since Sally farther is Scottish they go there every year.

A year since Percy has been born and his parents are more worried than ever he is not like any other one year old when he ready to go to sleep he will just crawl to his crib and stand there until they notice him he doesn't speech much just pointed at things even though normally at age one they can say simple words he can say them but it is very hard to understand. Mean while his parents are always now arguing about simple things like who does the dishes and why Sally stays all her time with Aphrodite instead of him and why is she round all the time when he gets back from his day at and Aphrodite are best friends since Sally moved to her flat which is directly above Aphrodite has a son called Grover she used to have a daughter called Salina but she died of leukemia when she was few months old Aphrodite was devastated and went into depression since her family was nowhere near her hen she passed so they couldn't help. Couple months later she met a bloke and had sex then 9 months later had Grover who is round the same age as Percy the mothers are hoping they will be best friends as they were. Poseidon does not like Aphrodite because when he is home from his very hard-working job she is there.

2 years have pass since Percy has been born and his parents are taking to the doctors so they can check what is wrong with him since he ain't like any other baby or toddler he speaks very bad,he is very quiet and shy that you would forget that he was there like his sister did once when they were leaving the house Thalia was closing the front door that for some reason wouldn't close until Sally went back to look and Percy was there his faces in pain so Sally stop Thalia who was still trying to close the door and helped little Percy.

HE is now 3 years old and Sally and Poseidon are taking Percy to the doctors to see if there is anything wrong with him since they don't have a car Sally dad Andrew offered to take them to Peterborough. They had just got back from the hospital and now have to wait for the test the doctor mentioned he might have a learning difficulty but he is not sure what it is yet until they have the results back and then do more are back in a doctor's office of Dr Mark Laidler waiting the either good or bad news sure they will love him regardless but it will be very hard. Dr Laidler said "I have done some tests and I don't know really how to say this but your son has Dyspraxia."

Poseidon and Sally both frowned and were concerned for their mother asked the doctor"What exactly is it?"

The doctor replied "It is a learning disorder that has many problems like coordinating problems,speaking and writing he will also develop later,he might never read or write when he is older. You say that he was 5 weeks premature and had heart and breathing problems?"

Sally replied "Yes he was, what can we do for him?"

The doctor replied "Well you can read to him every night just treat him normally,when he is older he can go to a speaking therapy."

Sally sighed "Ok thank you Dr Laidler I guess we will go now."

Sally and Poseidon left with little Percy holding his mummy hand. He was confused what was Dystrachiomia or something mean he knew even if he is 3 years old that he is different even to his friend Grover who is only couple months younger than him he ask his mummy what was going on" muwummy whatts gowwwing own?"

Sally replied "Nothing going on sweety."

Percy still looked confused "Arre ywou suurre mwummy whatts dysprathciaghs?"

Sally looked confused then understood what he was trying to say,She replied "Its Dyspraxia honey don't worry about it why don't we go swimming at the Hudson would you like that?"

Percy jumped for joy his face looked like he had a hundred sweets. He was not normally hyper but if there was one thing he liked was swimming.

Percy replied" Lewt gwo mwummy lwets gwo."

Percy ran to the door like he was being chased by a ferocious smiled and went after him calling to slow down.

When they got to Hudson she took him into the deep pool of course she wouldn't let him go in the deep end but even though he is three he is an amazing swimmer. Sally thought about getting him a membership but she didn't have enough money even though Poseidon had a job it was not very good pay she was having enough of his whining about the kids his jobs and when he comes home he talks about the same thing all the time she didn't know why she had liked him he had done nothing he was no use around the doesn't even help when Percy was endanger like when he was in danger for example when Percy was a baby there was a wasp nest near the crib and he just ran out the room like a chicken and left her to trying to get rid of the nest without getting sting. She was going to have to talk to him about it but it wont be easy oh well if Sally thought if I can survive what had happened to me this would be a piece of cake.

It was on a Saturday afternoon a peaceful day until their was shouting from a little flat.

"Come on hit me bastard if you think you are man enough!" Sally shouted.

"I would but I don't hit girls you whore" Poseidon shouted.

"Me a whore ha don't make laugh, I have never cheated on you ever don't know why I haven't you are so boring all you do is moan!" Sally shouted in his face

"Oh fuck this I am leaving." Poseidon said and he left with a loud bang.

Sally collapsed and started sobbing meanwhile in another room Percy was under his quilt in his bed shaking from his parents shouting whilst Thalia and Jason are at their grandparents.

Even though Percy didn't know what was going on completely he knew that his life would be completely.

_**Hope everyone like this and please review I only got one review last time so please review if not then I must be a horrible writer so good bye and the nest chapter should be up soon **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi sorry not a update but a note I just put up a poll for a new story I am going to write it is called Pokemon:Percy Jackson will be like my other story Power Rangers one but I don't know what to decide for his starter Pokemon I will get the other stories updates soon but I done a stupid thing and didn't write a plan for any of them I know it makes me a moron but I learnt my lesson so please vote on which one you want me to write Sorry.**_


End file.
